


Be Happy, thats all i ask

by languageismymistress



Series: Captain Dumb Ass Punk and his Sergeant [1]
Category: Captain America, Captain America The First Avenger
Genre: M/M, Steve and Bucky are idiots, the commandos protect their own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are idiots, even if their men still follow them </p><p> </p><p>(This has been re-worked after chats with one of my friends who gave me this new idea)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Setting up along the trenches, Bucky looked around at the faces of the other men who he was fighting alongside. The war had spilt the world into different sides, the men in his trench ranged from the Brits, to the French and the yanks, like him. It was something that brought them all together when the world was falling apart. Rolling his neck after being stuck in the same position for what felt like hours, he cursed at the wetness that was leaking into his boots. Flipping over onto his back, he moved his rifle to the side, leaning back to look up at the stars, wondering if Steve was doing the same thing at the moment. Peering over his shoulder, he nodded to two of his comrades, Falsworth and Dugan, coming over to join him. The other side of him was currently occupied by a Frenchmen named Jacque who was as crazy as he was sane and Gabriel Jones, the man who had taught Buck how to shoot. The five of them had joined together, their love of drinking and dames was enough for them to bond over. 

“Lovely fight for a gun fight,” Gabe smirked over at them.

“Is that what this is? Here I was thinking I signed up for a vacation,” He rolled his eyes at Gabe.

“Draft or enlist?” Falsworth rested on the opposite side to Bucky, resting his back along the trench. 

“Enlist, friend and I, he wanted to fight and I just followed, dumb kid,” He shook his head at the memory of Steve wanting to enlist, to serve his country.

“Where did he end up?” Dugan pulled up next to Bucky, Falsworth feet resting between them.

“Where he belongs, in our apartment back in Brooklyn,” He ducked at the sound of an explosion in the background.

“Swear if I get back from this, I’m going to marry my girl,” Falsworth passed them around a photo of the pair of them, the happiness that radiated off of her made something inside of Bucky miss Steve.

“Got anyone back home?” Gabe looked over at the three of them, Jacque was currently out on lookout, his lack of English only became an issue when it was quiet chats like these.

“Possibly, if she hasn’t run off with another,” Dugan smiled sadly, fear that she already had was written over his face.

“Nope, just me and Steve, always has been,” He shrugged, smiling the same as Dugan.

Wild French words followed over the top of the trench and down into their little area, there was nobody else around them and the words were conversational, not of warning.

“Ah?” Dugan looked over the trench at Jacque.

“He wants to know if you and Steve were together,” Gabe translated for them.

“No, definitely not, he wouldn’t…” He trailed off.

“Son, we don’t care whether you are straight, queer or in between, you got guts and are good with a gun, that’s all that counts,” Falsworth clapped him on the shoulder.

“Its true,” Gabe nodded.

“He’s too good, I’m not the right one for him,” He kicked the dirt with the edge of his boot.

“He think that?” Dugan raised his eyebrow at him.

“Don’t know, probably never will,” He shrugged.

“You’re doing this for him?” Gabe translated the French that came from Jacque who had crawled back into the trench.

“Payout will set him up for life,” He smiled.

“What about you?” Gabe tilted his head.

“This is a one way ticket for me, that punk, he’s got his whole future ahead of him,” He smiled, ducking at the sound of another bomb going off followed by gunfire.

“Well Boys, welcome to hell,” Falsworth looked over at them, picking up the gun at his side and firing over the edge of the trench, the others quick to follow suit, for a bunch of idiots, they made one hell of a pack.


	2. Schmidt v 107th

Lounging around in the cell that they had been thrown into, Bucky was sprawled out on the floor, the injections or whatever the Germans were doing to him were starting to take a toll. The rest of the men inside the cage, Falsworth, Dugan and Gabe were taking their turns looking over him, making sure that he was conscience and trying to figure out a way to get him away from the Germans hands. Moaning at the pressure that was building in his head, Bucky leant over on his side, the cold tiles resting against his left cheek. Gabe sat behind him, rubbing small circles into his back, humming along to a lullaby that his mother had once taught him. 

“We need a plan,” Gabe whispered to the rest of them.

“They seem pretty set on the idea of doing whatever the hell it is that they are doing to the poor kid,” Falsworth looked down at Bucky.

“You do realise that I can hear you, right,” He murmured out, groaning at the pain that shot through him.

“And since its you we are trying to save, you should shut it,” Gabe poked him, coaxing him onto his back.

“It won’t do anything but I appreciate that effort,” He sat up, coughing up half of his lungs, realizing what it must have been like for Steve back in Brooklyn during winter.

“You’re not dying on us yet kid, we’re going to get you out of here and back to Steve, promise,” Falsworth checked around the area, looking out for any German guards that may have been returning to drag Bucky back to whatever hell they were taking him to.

“Its not like them to be late,” He tried to joke, coughing at his own laughter.

“Your jokes suck, leave them to the pros,” Gabe smiled over at him.

“And who are these pros you are talking about?” He snapped back, struggling to smile.

“Boys, we’ve got company,” Dugan pointed over to the door in the far east that had just slammed open, two German guards marching into the room.

“Maybe they will go for one of the other guys?” He tried to lighten the moment, knowing that he was about to be dragged back into the poorly lit room that was more of a prison then the cell that he was being contained in.

“Get up,” The shorter of the guards poked at Bucky through the cage.

“Go away, I need my beauty sleep,” If he was going to go down, he was going to do it on his terms.

“You are needed,” The other one opened the cage, pushing Dugan, who was trying to protect Bucky, out of the way.

“You might not want to do that,” Falsworth moved to trap him in the cell.

“Move or die,” The first guard pulled out a gun and aimed it directly to Falsworths head.

“Hey, hey, no fighting over me, plenty to go around,” Bucky tried to smile, slowly pushing himself off of the ground.

“Get up,” The second guard kicked him, forcing Bucky back onto the ground.

“Hey was trying, numnuts,” Gabe cursed at him in a few variety of languages.

“See, I’m up,” He leant on the cell, trying to gather his breathing.

“Come,” The second guard forced Falsworth out of the way, dragging Bucky out of the cell and along down the corridor.

“If you think Germans are tough, you haven’t met the men of the 107th,” Gabe yelled out, gaining cheers from the other men in the rest of the cells who were watching Bucky disappear.


	3. God Bless America

Hearing noises and gunfire coming from outside of the facility, Bukcy stared up at the ceiling, reciting his name, rank and number. The straps that were covering his body were digging into his wrists, bruises forming from where he had tried to escape, all times ending with another dose of whatever it was that they were injecting him with. Mumbling his identity over and over again, the only thing that was keeping him from breaking, he tried to remember what it was he was fighting for. They told the soldiers when they first signed up that they were fighting for their country, but each one of them knew differently. They were their fighting for their loved ones, the ones that they had left at home. Bucky had known that this was going to be a one way trip but he took it anyway, the payout that would go to Steve was much more then what either of them could make, working three jobs and those more discreet ones on the side. 

Listening to someone running down the corridor, he groaned at the pain that was shooting through him. The footsteps were getting louder, his mind told him to hide but he was in too much pain to argue back. Hearing a voice above him, he felt the straps being loosened, the person above him was calling him, Buck, Bucky.

“Steve, Steve,” He grinned up at him, grateful for the steady hand that was helping him to stand.

“I thought you were dead,” Steve gripped both of his shoulders, trying to stop Bucky from swaying too much.

“I thought you were smaller,” Bucky looked up, up, at Steve, raking in the new Steve that definitely wasn’t the little punk from Brooklyn, at least, not physically. 

“Come on,” Steve chucked Buckys arm over his shoulder, dragging him alongside him.

“What happened to you?” Bucky turned to face him, his insides turning at his old feelings rising up.

“I joined the army,” Steve moved them out of the room and down one of the corridors. 

“I joined too but didn’t end up like that,” Bucky pushed himself away from him, straightening his back and waving for Steve to go ahead, making sure that his eyes definitely didn’t drop below the belt, crap, he was hot.

“Special serum,” Steve shrugged, turning his head to check over the corridor ahead of them.

“Is it permanent?” He shook his head, still unsure whether he was hallucinating or not.

“So far,” Steve grabbed his hand, dragging him alongside him.

It was weird, usually Bucky was the one protecting Steve and now their system is reversed, Bucky was the one being hidden behind Steve, against what he wasn’t sure, but at least he had Steve by his side.


	4. I'm good with a gun, punk

Watching Steve dive over the explosions that were erupting down below on the main floor of the facility, Bucky grabbed hold of him, pulling him onto the bridge. Dragging Steve alongside of him, he headed to the last set of stairs, pushing Steve down them, hoping that they would leave to an escape. Smiling up at whoever was looking out for them, he pushed Steve through the door, ducking down to pick up a gun that was lying around on the deserted floor. Heading out into the cool air, Bucky smiled up at the moon, breathing in the fresh air that felt foreign in his lungs. Saluting over to his men, he smiled up at Steve, still trying to get use to the fact that he had to look up to him. Listening to the ash crunch underneath his boots, he raised his eyebrow at the sound of an extra pair of feet running behind them. 

“Duck!” He shot just over Steves head, watching the German soldier fall dead to the ground.

“Where did that come from?” Steve stared at him slightly bewildered.

“I’m good with a gun, I joined the army, remember,” He smirked over at him, heading over to the rest of his men.

“Steve we guess,” Gabe whispered.

“Who?” A new member of their little group stared over at him.

“Bucky,” He put his hand out.

“Jim,” Jim shook his hand, nodding over to Steve who was currently checking on the rest of the men.

“Steve, use to be little, got a special serum, is now a superhero,” He laughed to himself.

“Also the love of Buckys life, here, but we don’t mention that,” Gabe winked over to Jim.

“Ah,” He scratched the back of his head.

“Don’t care whether you like dames or fellas,” Jim put his hands up in front of him.

“You are a lot different from the others,” He nodded his head back to the rest of the men.

“Some people don’t understand love if it shot them through the heart,” Jim laughed.

“Right?” He laughed, turning to watch Steve look over the rest of the captured 107th.

“Alright, we need to leave and leave fast, if you can walk great, if not, either grab a ride in a tank or get someone who can walk to help you, separate, we’re not that much, but together, we make one hell of a fighting force, that’s all that counts,” Steve stopped to turn behind him at the sound of bottles clinking together.

“The alcohol here is for those injured to disinfect their wounds, after all wounds are clear, then drink up, if you are stumbling because you are injured, get help, if you are stumbling because drunk, then you are on your own,” Steve looked over all of them, smiling softly at Bucky.

“One hell of a leader,” Gabe laughed, grabbing one of the bottles to pour over Buckys injuries.

“Fuck!” He flinched away from the pain of the pure alcohol onto his skin.

“Walking?” Gabe looked over at all of them.

“I’m good,” He nodded.

“Same here,” Falsworth nodded back.

“Ready to move out,” Dugan grinned. 

“I’ll follow suit,” Jim looked over at them all.

“Oui,” Jacque smiled over at someone behind Bucky. 

“Good, then lets fall out,” Steve pat Bucky on the back, heading up to the front to lead the men back to the camp.

“Coming Jerk?” Steve yelled over his shoulder.

“Sure punk, might want to keep it down, never know what kind of people are out here,” He laughed, signaling for the others to follow behind him, behind Steve.


	5. Whats more important?

Smiling over at the boys, the look on Peggys face unnerved something inside of Steves stomach. The grin on her face matched the slight glint in her eyes that made him very grateful that he was about to head off to the bar with his men. Heading over to the car that was heading to the bar, Steve felt a hand tugging on his left arm, holding him back from escaping Peggy.

“Agent?” He looked down at the smirk on her face.

“You boys head off, I need to chat with your Captain,” She pulled Steve away from the car, ignoring the catcalls from the men.

Following her into the worn out basement, he smiled and nodded to the men and women passing him, ignoring the more leering looks from both sides. Shaking his head, he moved into the room on the right that Peggy had ducked into, stepping aside as she pushed Howard out.

“This is my room,” Howard stared at her.

“And it’s now mine for the moment,” She raised her eyebrow at him, grinning as he mumbled under his breath, leaving them alone.

“Ah, Peggy?” Steve sat down on the chair to his left, watching Peggy roam around the small room.

“It’s Howard’s hide away from the rest of the war, somewhere for him to come and think, that’s all,” The sternness in her voice matched the look in her eyes.

“I wasn’t going to question that, I was going to ask why I was dragged away from my men,” He tilted his head slightly at her.

“Preparation and training,” She grinned, moving one of the chairs to sit adjacent to him. 

“For?” Something about the situation was unsettling in his stomach.

“For you to get your man,” She passed him over a glass of water, almost predicting his slight coughing attack.

“And don’t say you have no idea what I am talking about, if the fact that you disobeyed orders to save a man that the rest of the army thought dead wasn’t good enough, your little coughing attack is definitely a give away,” She rubbed his shoulder, calming him down.

“Relationships, as far as im aware, have to have feelings going both ways, Bucks too much into dames to notice a dumb punk like me,” He shook his head, sipping on the water. 

“That’s why I’m here to prove you wrong, you don’t notice the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching, the way he tried to look fine with you coming here with me rather then the rest of them, the way he still slightly protected you on your way here, from what your top squad has told me at least,” She looked him dead in the eyes, making sure that he was believing what she was saying.

“Peg, I can’t, I mean,” He trailed off, not knowing what exactly it was that he was trying to say, or not say.

“Steve, believe me, what you feel for him is definitely returned,” She smiled much softly at him.

“So what, we just ignore the fact that two men being in love is frowned upon and a one way dishonourable discharge from the army, ignore that no man will ever follow a gay man into war, the ignore the fact that once we head back home, if we get there, we both could end up in jail, just for the sake of what?” He looked up at her, almost pleading for an answer.

“For the sake of happiness, the hell what others think, what you do behind closed doors is no mans business, times change Steve, and if Captain America, a respected war hero and icon, comes out to be homosexual, then the hell with what the world thinks, America and the British both love and respect you and will stand behind you, so will Phillips, Howard and I, were men already know the truth and don’t care, the only person who counts is the one you haven’t told yet,” She stood from her seat, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“Thank you Peggy,” He stood to follow her, knowing better then to open the door for her, the look he received last time was enough to give him nightmares. 

“Be happy, that’s all I ask,” She nodded to Howard who definitely wasn’t listening in on part of the conversation. 

“Captain,” Howard saluted.

“Stark,” Steve nodded back.

“She’s right, just to let you know,” Howard smiled at him, heading into the small room, locking the door behind him.

Thinking over what Peggy, and Howard, had told him, he shook his head, whilst it all sounded great in theory, if one thing went wrong, it could split them apart. He would rather have Bucky on his side rather then on the other side of the world. It was part of the reason why he sat besides Bucky that night, drinking and listening to his men sing a sorrow song, ignoring the looks that Peggy was drilling into his head. It was a safe choice, maybe not the happiest, but safe, something that was much better for war.


	6. Hold On!

Feeling his back dig into the train side behind him, his head reeled in the fact that this was probably it for him. Steve was in the other carriage fighting god knows what while he was here trying to stay alive, hiding from one of Schmidt’s men. Jumping at the knock from the door on his right, he smiled up at Steve, nodding to the gun that was in his hand. Watching the door slide open, he grabbed the gun that was thrown in his direction, shooting at the enemy in front of him. He noticed Steve in his peripheral vision, aiming to get the man in front of him over to the right, just enough for Steve to push forward on of the boxes, slamming it into his head.

“I had him by the ropes,” Bucky stared down at the unconscious man in front of them.

“I know you did,” Steve laughed. 

Hearing the sound of something charging up behind them, Bucky pushed Steve to the side, feeling his back hit the ground at the force of the shock from the HYDRA gun. Grabbing the shield that was beside him, Bucky shot at the massive soldier, hoping to dent something in his armor. Missing the lack of distance between him and the side of the train that was missing, he slipped on the edge, feeling himself fall along side, grabbing onto whatever he could to hold himself up. Listening to the loud noises from inside the train, he tightened his grip on the side, not wanting to fall and leave Steve to battle on his own. Watching Steve appear slightly above him, he watched him crawl down carefully, balancing on the weak pieces of metal that were barely hanging on.

“Steve, don’t be an idiot,” He shouted, worried that they would both slip and fall to their deaths. 

“Just hold on,” Steve looked down at him, trying to judge his next move.

“The world needs Captain America, it doesn’t need Bucky Barnes,” He felt his grip on the side of the train loosen.

“But I do,” Steve gripped onto Buckys arm, lifting him closer to him.

Carefully dangling outside of the train, Steve pushed Bucky back onto the safety of the trains floor, pushing himself up and next to him. Watching Steves chest move up and down, Bucky made sure that he wasn’t about to have an asthma attack, an old habit that he couldn’t quite shake yet. Feeling something tugging on his arm, he fell forward, bracing his hands on either side of Steves face.

“Never do that again,” Steve stared at him, his eyes flicking to his lips.

“Only if you agree not to be a dumb punk and risk your life for me,” Bucky stared down at him.

“Can’t do Buck,” Steve sort of shrugged.

“Why not?” He leant his forehead against Steves, feeling exhaustion kick in.

“Buck,” Steves breath hit his mouth, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

“You never were the best with words,” He leant down, melding their lips together, carefully trying to get a reaction, anything from Steve who went still beneath him. 

“I, ah, we should,” His voice was cut short by the soft whine coming from the back of Steves throat.

Steve entangled his hand into Buckys hair, dragging their lips together, melding their mouths in sync with each other. Bucky felt his mind racing at slowness and tender way that Steve kissed, internally laughing at the way that it matched his personality. Shifting to straddle Steves hips, he cupped the side of Steves jaw, tilting his head up slightly to get a better angle. Moaning at the two hands that gripped onto his waist, he nipped at Steves bottom lip, soothing it over with the tip of his tongue. Grinning at the moan that ripped through Steves chest, he started to build a slow battle against his tongue, leading out at pattern, smirking as Steve slowly caught on. Feeling the friction build between the pair, he slowly traced his left arm down Steves chest, smirking at the shudder that rippled through the blond beneath him. Laughing at the tremor, Bucky jumped at the cough that came from behind them, lifting his head to stare at a smirking Gabe.

“I’m really glad that you two got your shit together, but we kind of have a mission to complete,” He grinned down at them, smiling as he jumped on the train platform, whistling to himself.

“We should follow him,” Steves voice was slightly hoarse.

“Sure,” He winked down at Steve, lifting himself off of the ground, putting his hand out for Steve to grab.

“I’m good,” Steve flicked himself into a standing position, grinning at the look on Buckys face.

“Serum, I bounce back fast,” Steve winked, jumping onto the platform, leaving a shock Bucky in his wake.

“I’m going to hell,” He mumbled to himself, grabbing Steves shield from the ground, following after his Captain.


	7. I know, punk

Chasing after Red Skull start to fly off in the plane, Bucky jumped at the honking of a horn coming from behind them. Saluting over to Peggy and Phillips, he and Steve jumped into the back, a much more effective way of trying to chase down a plane. Gripping onto the side of the car, he laughed at the similarity between Phillips driving and that of Howards, both absolutely terrifying. Watching their car gain speed up on the plane, he looked over at Steve who was gripping his shield in his hand, the plan in his head was one that he didn’t have to say out loud.

“Get as close as you can,” Steve stood from his seat, balancing himself on the edge of the car.

“You ready for this soldier,” Phillip called over his shoulder, keeping his eyes on the plane in front of him.

“Yes sir,” Steve shook his head.

“Steve, wait,” Bucky stood up behind Steve, nodding to the silent question that followed from Peggy.

“You sure?” Steve stared at him.

“Til the end of the line punk,” He nodded, more as a confirmation to himself then to Steve.

“Lets go,” Steve gripped onto the side of the plane, holding his hand out for Bucky to follow him on.

Watching the car move further away from them, Bucky followed Steve onto the plane, ducking inside the door that Steve had managed to wrench open. Silencing the two guards in front, Steve motioned for him to check the back while he went to deal with Red Skull. Rolling his eyes at the ridiculous suggestion, Bucky went along with it, more for Steve sake then his, something that he has been doing since they were kids. Moving along the wall, he listened to voices that were following in from the back of the plane. Changing from gun to knife, something the Gabe had taught him how to use, his feet lead him to the sound.

“Gentlemen,” He nodded to the shock look on the two HYDRA goons faces.

Rolling his eyes at the basic attack, he flicked his knife across the first goons throat, ducking out of the way of an arm, earning a foot to his chest instead. Stumbling back, he managed to move out of the way of the last goon, getting his knife into his left hand, moving it through the HYDRA goons chest, giving him a swift kick to the ribs, watching him fall dead to the ground. 

Straightening his shoulders, he headed back out the way he came in, listening to the sound of something firing up. Rushing over to the sound, he hit the main control room in time to watch the last remainders of Red Skull evaporate into the air. Watching his feet shuffle him over towards Steve, his titled his head at the look on his face, knowing that he really isn’t going to like what Steve has to say.

“What is it punk?” He leant on the seat the Steve was sitting on.

“Red Skull has this thing set straight for New York with missiles ready to blow,” Steve looked up at him, sympathy written across his face. 

“So we divert it, get Howard to talk us through it, we jump, we do something that ain’t gonna kill us,” He knew that none of those were options, he just hoped that there was a slight chance that he could be wrong.

“Buck, the only way to override the system is to fly her,” Steve flicked some of the switches on the plane, taking over control of the steering.

“Okay,” He gripping onto Steves shoulder, steadying himself.

“Buck, i…” Steve trailed off.

“I know, punk, I know,” He kissed the top of Steves head, sniffing at the tears rolling down his face.

“Boys,” Peggys voice floated into the plane.

“Christ, don’t tell me you’re on this thing,” He looked around the control room.

“Intercom, Sergeant,” He could hear the eye roll in her voice.

“Peg, this thing is set to blow at New York, we’ve taken over the controls, we have to put her in the ocean, I’m sorry,” He heard a slight break in Steves voice.

“Steve,” Even more in Peggys voice.

“Raincheck on those dance lessons,” Steve managed to crack a small smile.

“What? I’m not good enough for ya punk?” He pushed Steve’s shoulder. 

“They were for you, James,” He heard a small break in Peggys voice.

“Dumb punk,” He mumbled under his voice, watching the ocean edge closer towards them. 

“Yeah, but I’m…” The window smashed in, the rest of Steves words got swallowed up by the water that surrounded them.

Trying to find his way over to Steve, he felt his bones freeze over, his vision getting weaker with the sound of his heartbeat faded to nothing. Eternal sleep, that didn’t sound so bad for him.


End file.
